News5 Wiki
='CNN-Philippines-News'= CNN-News known on-air as (ABC News and Public Affairs and (TV5 News and Public Affairs) (News5), is the news and information programming division of the media conglomerate ABC Development Corporation. News5 produces its news and information content for TV5, AksyonTV, Radyo5 and media portals Interaksyon and News5 Everywhere. It is headquartered at the TV5 Media Center, Reliance cor. Sheridan sts., Mandaluyong City. 150px News5 set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the News5 studios with enhanced set design that reflects accommodate the augmented virtuality, the first news FM station and the first 24-hour Filipino language free TV news channel.News5 set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and a virtual news set, the first news FM station (Radyo5 (Singko) 92.3 News FM) and the first 24-hour Filipino language free TV news channel (AksyonTV).CNN Philippines' local live programming has been produced from the Upper Ground Floor of the Worldwide Corporate Center, It is headquartered at the TV5 Media Center Reliance cor. Sheridan sts., Mandaluyong City.in October 14, 2014, Turner Broadcasting System together with Nine Media inked a five-year initial brand licensing agreement, until 2020, that will build the alliance between the two news agencies, both on television and online.[] CNN PH has been launched since March 16, 2015 and currently being seen on Channel 49 in Mega Manila and among all regional relay stations nationwide. 'Current programs on TV5' *''Reaksyon'' *''Kaya'' *''Yaman ng Bayan'' *''Demolition Job'' *''Numero'' *''History with Lourd: '' *''Unang Tikim'' *''Astig!'' *''Tutok Tulfo'' *''USI: Under Special Investigation'' *''Cebuano News'' *''Kapampangan News'' *''Nightly News'' *''Balitang 60'' *Pilipinas News *''CNN Konek'' *''Aksyon Alert'' *''Aksyon Ngayon'' *''Aksyon Breaking'' *''Aksyon Weather'' *''Aksyon sa Umaga'' *Aksyon Review *Aksyon JournalisMO *''Aksyon sa Tanghali'' *''Aksyon'' *''Aksyon Tonite'' *''Aksyon 24 '' *''Aksyon Weekend Morning Edition *Aksyon Weekend'' Noontime Edition *''Aksyon Weekend Primetime Edition *Aksyon Weekend ' 'Evening Edition 'ANC' *Aksyon Breaking'' *''Aksyon Weather'' *''Astig'' *''Buhay OFW'' *''Chef vs. Mom'' *''Cocktales'' *''Cooking Na!'' *''Kuwentong Kanto'' *''Wasak'' *''Presinto 5'' *''Crime Klasik'' *''Mondo Manu'' *''Word of the Lourd'' *''Aksyon sa Tanghali'' (2013–present) *''Cebuano News'' (2013–present) *''Kapampangan News'' (2014-present) *''Nightly News'' (2012–present) 'CNN-News-Anchors' *Marlene Alcaide *Chi Bocobo *Fritzie Cabial *Gary De Leon *Gerard Dela Peña *Mon Gualvez *Maricel Halili *Cristina Lazo *Carla Lim *Maeanne Los Baños *Twink Macaraig *Patricia Mangune *Roices Naguit *Renz Ongkiko *Michelle Orosa *Trish Roque *Seph Ubalde *Gani Oro *Mai Rodriguez *Jing Magsaysay *Pal Marquez *Karen Jimeno *Joe Ursaiz Marasigan *Menchu Macapagal *Pia Hontiveros *Mitzi Borromeo *Nicolette Henson-Hizon *Roanna Jamir *Mara Aquino *Apple David *Ai Dela Cruz *Carla Lizardo *Sel Guevara *Erika Padilla *Cheri Mercado *Jean Garcia (Aksyon Sa Umaga) (Aksyon-Prime) (Aksyon-24) (Aksyon-JournalisMO) (Aksyon-Weekend) *Eula Valdez (Aksyon Sa Umaga) (Aksyon-Prime) (Aksyon-JournalisMO) (Aksyon-Weekend) *Alice Dixson (Aksyon-JournalisMO) (Aksyon Weekend) (Aksyon-24)) *Bianca King (Aksyon Sa Umaga) *Grace Lee (Aksyon Sa Umaga) *Luchi Cruz-Valdez (Aksyon-Prime) *Cheryl Cosim (Aksyon Weekend) *Lourd de Veyra (Aksyon Sa Umaga) *Martin Andanar (Aksyon Sa Umaga) *Raffy Tulfo (Aksyon Sa Tanghali) *Paolo Bediones *Erwin Tulfo (Aksyon-Prime) *Jove Francisco (Aksyon-Tonite) *Ed Lingao (Aksyon Tonite) *James Deakin *Manu Sandejas (Aksyon Sa Umaga) (Aksyon Weather) *Maverick Relova (Totoo TV) *Ariel Villasanta (Totoo TV) *John Carlo Marasigan *Bogart The Explorer 'CNN-News-Reporters' 'Regional Reporters' *Jun Tariman *Sarah Hilomen-Velasco *Luigi Flores *Angelo Almonte *Justin Vestil *Wil Mark Amazona *John Destacamento *Ben Tesiorna *Cheng Ordoñez *Jong Cadion *Liza Jocson *JM Agreda Category:Browse